


Śpiący Królewicz

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Multifandom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Supernatural
Genre: Colors, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pranks, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Scena inspirowana finałem Śpiącej Królewny i kłótnią wróżek chrzestnych o kolor sukni :D





	

\- Różowa!  
\- Niebieska!  
\- Różowa!  
\- Niebieska! 

Dwóch rudowłosych bliźniaków sprzeczało się wymachując różdżkami, z których na prawo i lewo buchały kolorowe iskry. 

\- Chłopaki, Dean nie będzie zadowolony kiedy wstanie... - powiedział Sam widząc Impale w błękitno różowe wzory.  
\- Spokojnie, przekupiliśmy Castiela miniaturowym Pufkiem, żeby pocałował go dopiero jak skończymy. - powiedzieli jednocześnie nie przerywając. 


End file.
